


Phantom of the Mask

by Magus_Argentum



Category: Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hyrule/Termina - Freeform, Mask, Termina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magus_Argentum/pseuds/Magus_Argentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phantom Ganon, a creature that haunts the forest temple and is feared as the shadow of the Great King of Evil himself. No one knows what it truly is as it always disguises his face. But the Hyrulians never thought that there might be a world parallel to theirs where masks have a greater meaning.</p><p>Therefore the real question is not 'what' hides behind the mask, but 'who'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I – The False Phantom of the Forest

Deep within the Lost Woods of Hyrule laid the forest temple. Over the years, the nature had reclaimed its territory over the mansion that was once known as a sanctuary. The twines rooted in the cold walls, covering them in green. The wind blew quietly through the rifts inside the temple where the light did not reach the ground. Even the time felt to stand still for those who entered it.

However, the peace was treacherous. In the dark corners they waited for their victims, the monsters that would bring death over the ones who were foolish enough to come. But there was even one greater shadow lurking inside the walls, even inside the portraits. A phantom, feared as the source of the dread that had befallen the forest. A shadow of an even greater evil that threatened the entire world. They had given it the name Phantom Ganon.

The rumors said it was called from the abyss of the underworld and therefore consisted of pure malice. It lacked any consciousness and conscience, solely driven by its instinct to consume every soul that came near it while protecting the treasure lying in the depths of the temple.

But all these rumors, though they seemed to be true on the surface, they did not reflect the truth. Not at all. Because he, the one whom they called a phantom, was neither a former inhabitant of the underworld nor a shadow of the Great King of Evil. He originated from the human world and his life was once that of a man.

Even by know he still possessed the consciousness of that human being. In fact, it was still wide-awake and he witnessed everything that happened around him. But he had become a prisoner in his own body. He was used as a mere tool, meaning if the evil king gave an order, it was followed without hesitation, no matter how much he himself loathed the atrocities and murders he committed under this influence.

In order to fulfill his duty appropriately at any given time, he wielded a magical trident and his body was protected by an armor that looked identically to the one of his master. Dark brown on its core with leather parts on the legs and upper body which were reinforced to even hold against the steel of blades. Yet his face was not covered by a helmet. Instead it was hidden behind a mask with the form of a two-horned skull that merged into his red hair. The only holes in it were meant for his yellow glowing eyes.

This mask, it was the sole reason for his misery, but it was impossible for him to take it off. This mask, it inhabited the will of the evil king and made him nothing more like a mere puppet. Even though his humanity remained in spirit, his body had lost everything of it since seven long years of imprisonment.

Sometimes he truly felt like he had become a simple doppelganger, a mere shadow that imitated everything of his master without an own will.

However, one day, a new adventurer had entered the once sacred walls. Ganon was already called back to the depth in order to guard the treasure, just another cruelty of his master because this said treasure was nothing else but another living being held captive in a slumber. She was an innocent girl of a tribe full of children that inhabited the forest before he invaded it and profaned the temple.

Even though Ganon pitied her and wished that at least she could be free again, he was never sure whose fate was the worse. At least people desired to discover the treasure, some even knew she was there and tried to rescue her, while he was only known as the phantom that must be destroyed at any cost. No one would ever even get the idea that he was, as well, a doomed man, trapped by the very same evil.

But the challenger that reached the depth of the temple, he was different than all the others before him. He was a young one, probably around his mid-teens. Seeing him the first time was truly disgusting for Ganon since he did not want to rob a life of one who had still had to discover so much of. Yet he had to bath his hands in the blood of the innocence again. As he ever did. Because the mask made sure that he fulfilled his duty without incident and never allowed him to put his own life to an end.

Yet Ganon learned soon, it was not only the age that differed the man from the others. There was much more to him. His combat skills were unchallenged. It was impressive. He was just impressive. This one, he was able to bring him down on his knees and though his body still kept on fighting, Ganon was mentally absence.

Because the man clad in a green tunic made him feel again what no one other was able to inflict on him. Pain. He felt pain. Even though it was a scourge of mankind, it meant almost everything to him in this battle. It showed him without any doubts that he was not still a human only in spirit, his body was human as well. He was not a phantom. Not a shadow. Not a ghost. He was a human.

Maybe this young man was his salvation. Maybe he was able to finally release the curse that was casted over him seven years ago. Even if it meant his death, he still preferred it over the doomed life he had to endure by now.

And all of it happened just because he had a fateful encounter of a different world. Though it was true that he did not come from the underworld, he neither originated from Hyrule. No, his homeland carried a different name. One unknown to the Hyrulians.

* * *

Today was a peaceful day, just like the others before it. The sun shined gently from the sky above, a refreshing wind blew through the leaves and the air of the forest was dominated by the singing of the birds. To wander around in these mysterious woods was enjoyable again and again.

However, Ganondorf’s eyes caught a mushroom which grew in the shadow of a tree. His smile became bigger once he noticed it was the special one he had searched for. He took out a knife of his belt bag and carefully cut the roots off to take it. But when he intended to lay it into the basket, he witnessed that it was not by his side anymore. His view wandered up to a group of monkeys with one of them holding it cheerfully over his head.

With an annoyed sigh he stood up and headed towards them. “You again. You all don’t give up, do you?” The monkeys clapped in their hands and one of them folded his ones before his mouth as if he played a flute. “Yes, I know. But beforehand, put this one in the basked as well. I can’t play with my hands full.” Ganondorf hunkered down to reach the much smaller monkey and handed him over the mushroom. Afterwards he pulled out panpipes and started to play on it, much to the liking of the animalistic group.

They followed him, one even climbed up on his shoulder. Ganondorf knew that they loved the tones and that they knew what they had to do to make him play them. In the end, he had encountered them often on his past strolls and searches in the forest.

Once he reached the entrance of the woods, the monkeys gave him the basket back. “Well then, see you next time,” said Ganondorf and left while the monkeys cried cheerfully before they hid in the woods again.

Ganondorf headed towards the high tree in the very near of the forest which was already part of the swamp. A wooden ladder hung down from it and he climbed it up to reach the potion shop, one that was famous all over the country and which was also his home.

When Ganondorf reached the top, he hunkered down to not crash his head on the doorframe when he walked inside and shouted, “Mothers, I’m back!”

“Already?” answered Kotake, surprised from the back room. “Did you bring at least the mushrooms with you this time, Ganny?”

“Already?” repeated Ganondorf, puzzled when he laid down the basked on the counter. “I’ve been up the whole morning, searching for the ingredients you asked for. It must have been hours. Besides, why do you say ‘this time’?”

“Are you trying to be funny?” responded the old woman with an upset undertone before she came out. Though she did not say anything else and only stared with her big eyes up to him. “Oh, you don’t wear it anymore? What a pity! You looked good in it, truly formidable. If I hadn’t known it was you, I’ve had thought you were a general or even a king.”

Ganondorf was even more confused and it took him quite a time before he responded, “What are you talking about? Are you trying to be the funny one now?”

“Honey, we’re talking about the armor of course. And all the jewelry and decorations attached on it,” explained Koume, who just came out of the back room as well. Her appearance looked almost identically to that of Kotake, only some parts of their clothing and the jewel on their forehead were different colored. “It’s a truly impressive piece of armor. You must have worked hard on it to make it look that authentic.”

“I… what?” stuttered Ganondorf. At first he believed they just made a joke, but knowing them very well, they would have giggled at the first sentence and not remain this serious. “Well, I think someone allowed himself a joke with you. I certainly didn’t wear any armor neither was I back here since the morning. You’ve mistaken me. But I hope that this moron hasn’t caused any trouble to you.”

“Honey, do you really think we mistake you?” asked Koume, disappointed. “Even with the Carnival of Time going on, nobody can imitate you this well. You haven’t an every men’s build with that muscles and height. And he moved that smoothly, I doubt it’s possible that it was only a disguise.”

“And he could tell us apart without thinking twice. I can count the few that can on one hand. Not to mention how familiar he just spoke and all the things he knew about you and us,” supported Kotake Koume’s statements. “Ganny, don’t you think you can stop now? Those are a little too many things to be just coincidences.”

Ganondorf stared speechless at both of them. Their eyes told that they believed in what they were saying, yet it did not change the fact that he was definitely not that man. The question remained who he was to even fool his mothers though he felt how the man’s behavior upset him.

“What has he done? And why was he here exactly? Had he said anything? Did you see where he went afterwards?” he asked without pauses. His emotions were a mixture of shock and anger, which made it hard to stay calm.

“Ganny, this is getting ridiculous,” answered Kotake and shook her head.

“Just answer my questions!” demanded Ganondorf harshly though he regretted it immediately to speak in such a manner to his mothers. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it this way. But please, answer me my questions.”

Kotake and Koume looked suspiciously towards each other before they turned their heads to him again. “Ah, Ganny, if you take so much pleasure in it, I do you that favor. See, after he came in, we had a nice chitchat before he went to your room and returned after some time with something under his arm. We asked him what it is, but he told us it’s a secret. Well, when he was already outside, I’ve asked him if he would now finally search for ingredients and he said yes. That was when he set of to the forest again,” explained Kotake before she asked, annoyed, “Was that what you wanted? Can you now end your childish play?”

Ganondorf did not give her an answer as he directly passed through the door behind and headed up the staircase to reach his room. He could hear that they both complained about him, but at that moment, he had other things in mind. He really hated it how some imposter fooled his mothers and entered his room.

Once he had reached it, a chaos welcomed him. Nothing was where he had put it, some things were even broken. Whoever the one was, he must have searched something and he was not prissy. However, there was something else he felt in this room. Something he could not put it into simple words. Like a cold present. It felt frightening. He even shivered.

“Can you finally stop your play? It’s not only ridiculous, it’s getting tedious as well,” heard Ganondorf Koume complaining behind him. Though once they both must have seen the chaos in his room, she said shocked, “What have you done here?”

However, Ganondorf inspected the box lying opened on his bed. It was empty. In it he had stored a present which he wanted to give to his mothers on the day of carnival. He had worked on it the past month with much effort and now it was gone. It must be the thing that man had taken though he did not understand why. It did not held any value, especially in comparison to the other things that still were here.

“This imposter is certainly overstepping my patience,” groaned Ganondorf when he clashed his fist on his knees before he turned his head towards Kotake and Koume. “Mothers, I’m off. I’ll go and bring this moron back to make him apologize for the mess he’s doing. I can’t take it if he gets away with this. Who does he think he is?”

Without waiting for any answers, he already ran past them again, out of the shop and slide down the ladder, heading towards the forest, the anger still pulsating in his veins.

However, when he had entered the forest, it differed from his last visit just a few moments ago. The once animated woods, they felt empty. He could not hear the birds singing neither did he notice any other animals. Even the whole atmosphere had changed. It had become oppressive, even frightening.

It was the first time Ganondorf ever witnessed the woods in such a pure silence. The only thing he heard were his own footsteps. Even his anger had vanished and only a cold shiver on his back remained. He put his arms nearer to his body, grabbing his chest with his hands. Worried he looked around. This was not normal. This was not normal at all.

Only a short time after, Ganondorf took the decision to leave again. He just had such a bad feeling about it that absolutely nothing in this world would make him stay here. He did not even care for his present or the imposter anymore, he only wanted to get out of here. As soon and fast as possible.

The desire of getting out and his speed increased with every step he took as it became eerier. To his relief, he saw the row of trees that stood near the entrance. Yet when he followed the route further and thought he would reach the swamp in less than a minute, he reached the forest glade instead.

In disbelief, Ganondorf stared at the field since it meant that he had gone even deeper into the forest. But this was impossible. He knew it since his childhood, he had often gone with his mothers or alone on a mushroom hunt. There was no way he could have accidentally chosen the wrong path when he already had seen this characteristic row of trees. It was impossible. Just impossible.

Even though it was supposed to be day, the sky was darkened and a cold wind blew over the glade. He decided to cross it because at least no one could hide there and fall into his back. On his way, he had always the feeling that someone was watching him, but when he looked around, he could not see anybody. And then he felt it. This rare feeling. The fear that slowly crawled inside his body to possess it. He pressed his hands even stronger against his chest to suppress it. It would not help him. Not at all.

Out of a sudden, a sinister voice addressed him from behind, “Ah, I know you would come. Finally. Even though it took more of my precious time to lure you here, it’s much more enjoyable to wait that my prey comes to me instead of taking the effort to hunt it down myself.”

Ganondorf’s heart missed a beat and it felt like his blood froze in an instant. He was unable to move, the shock was sitting deeply. He had seen nobody, he had not even heard anybody, yet someone stood directly behind him. There was not even the need to turn around and see. It was not only a voice, he felt the cold presence of the one. It was the same back at his home, yet a lot more intense.

It was impossible to tell how much time had passed by before Ganondorf regained the control over himself and slowly turned around. There he looked into the eyes of another man. Though what he saw, he would not forget. Never in his life.

Frightened Ganondorf stumbled a few steps back and fell over his own feet. This man, he entirely robbed of his breath, not only with the intimidating atmosphere surrounding him, but his outer appearance was too much to handle. Yellow eyes, brown skin, long nose… he could go on with the list forever. Because everything he could describe about the man he could say about himself. It did not surprise him anymore that his own mothers had mistaken him for that man, with or without that armor. He did not only look similar, he looked the exact same in every regard.

This must be sorcery. High skilled sorcery. And this man. This whole man. He was terrifying. Just terrifying.  
“Who… just who are you?” stumbled Ganondorf, shaking all over his body when he stared fearfully up to the man.

This one only grinned mischievously when he answered in his sinister voice, “Is this question even necessary? You should know very well who I am.” The man moved towards Ganondorf, who still sat on the ground, petrified with horror. “Because you, Ganondorf of Termina, you are my shadow.”

 


	2. Part II – The Man and his Shadow

Ganondorf, still frightened, stared confused at the man above him while he tried to make sense out of his muddled words. However, one thing was for certain. He either had a very cruel humor or he was a madman. In regard to his behavior, he was convinced that the last assumption was more appropriate regardless of how much he wished to be proven wrong.

Because if he was right, this madman here would not belong to the harmless species. And it would definitely not be wise to start a fight with him. He already shared his build, indicating he must have a similar physical strength. Yet he was additionally the only one he encountered in this forest which must mean he was the one responsible for its sudden change, leading to the sole conclusion this man must be a great sorcerer while he himself was an alchemist with only mediocre magical abilities.

However, Ganondorf knew one thing. He had to get out of here. Soon and fast. Madmen were known to be unpredictable. Who could say what this man had in mind and intended to do with him if he just stayed there longer.

“Well, I don’t think I can recall you,” said Ganondorf clumsy while he crawled backwards to keep the distance between him and the man, before he finally got up on his feet again. “But I really have to go now. I have… important business to do. Just… don’t take it personally.” Still moving backwards, he tried to get inside the forest and get rid of him.

The man did not say a word. He only observed him with his piercing glare and the sinister smile on his lips. Probably this silence was even scarier than if he had just said anything.

“Farewell then,” added Ganondorf before he turned around and started running inside the woods.

But he heard the man laughing behind him. A laughter that pierced marrow and bone. “Already leaving? What a shame. But don’t be afraid, we’ll soon meet again.”

At this point, the fear certainly had taken over Ganondorf’s body because the only thing in mind was to run as fast as he could without looking back even once. He did not recognize anything around him, his view was directed forward. Just straight-forward. And he ran faster and faster, further and further while he was bathed in cold sweat. He just wanted to get out.

But even though he only ran into one direction, Ganondorf did not reach the end. He got lost. It did not matter how familiar some places looked, they were connected different towards each other than he knew. These woods, they were not the ones he often visited. They were enchanted in such a way that they would not let anybody out who had foolishly entered it. There was no escape for him.

In the end, the exhaustion overpowered his body. For him, the time he spent running felt like an eternity, yet he assumed it must have been less than an hour. Though he could not explain why he was already, despite his well-conditioned body, at the limit of his powers after such a small period of time.

Though the next realization came soon. This forest, it must not only had become a maze, it somehow must have affected his energy as well. It made him speechless. He never had encountered such strong magic ever before. He could not even believe that a human being was able to wield such power. This was beyond every comprehension.

Ganondorf collapsed under a tree. Heavy breathing, he leaned against it while he pressed his hand against the chest. His heart beat remorselessly. And he was deep in the mire. Very deep. It did not seem like he could count on anybody besides himself to get out of it again.

However, he sighed relieved that he, at least, was alone now. Neither he saw nor heard the man anymore. His breath calmed down and he closed his eyes when he felt how the tension vanished. He would find a way out. He must.

“Already given up on your escape? Though you lasted longer than I thought. But you’re my shadow after all, I should have expected it.”

For one second, Ganondorf felt like all his energy was robbed from him. His heart stopped. This could not be. It just could not. He ran that fast for his life, it was impossible that anybody had followed him, yet the man was already right by his side. Even worse, he did not sound as if he was exhausted at all.

Ganondorf did not give him an answer, his mind was blank, but the man continued in his cold voice, “But I’m afraid you misunderstood one thing. A shadow is not supposed to escape his master. He has to follow him instead.” He heard how the man neared from behind and expected the worst, but the man stopped and hunkered down next to him.

After his first horror vanished, he really wished to stand up and get away from this man again, but his body denied him. For one, it was the exhaustion, but for the other, it was the sheer presence of this man that paralyzed him. The fear he caused with this alone, it was unbelievable. He never had met someone like this ever before. And certainly, he was not keen about he did now.

“I can assume you will stay this time, can’t I? You must know it’s not gently to run away if I have still some things with you to… ‘discuss’.”

Cautiously, Ganondorf turned his head around, looking up to the man who made sure he sat at the higher position. Yet he avoided his deadly glare immediately. Because now that he was that near, it felt like his gaze would pierce him. But it was not the worst. Those were his eyes. They were cold and emotionless like the ones of a murderer who had countless deaths on his conscience.

“I’ll take your non response as a ‘yes’ than,” concluded the man in a cold yet arrogant manner.

Ganondorf had no intentions to struggle around with him. In regard to his exhausted condition combined with the superior powers of the man, he was not a match. None at all. It would be suicide.

“What… do you actually want?” asked Ganondorf concernedly even though the tension inside him was still strong. “And why are you walking around like me?”

“Curious, aren’t you? But I have no need to hold that secret back. I’ll to tell you. I’m searching a protector. A guardian for a very important treasure that lies in the depth of the forest temple of Hyrule. Due to its importance, I need someone who’s up for the task,” explained the man with a mischievous grin. “Though the second question, I’ve already answered that. For some, ‘doppelganger’ might be the right term, but this is foolish. You aren’t on my level, you’re just a mere shadow of me. But I’m glad I stumbled across that dimension rift because after I gathered all the needed information about this world from those people that constantly mistook me for you, I knew a shadow of me is the right one for this task.”

Hyrule? Dimension rift? Doppelganger? Ganondorf was left speechless when he listened to the bizarre words of this man. Honestly, that one was not only crazy, he was entirely snapped. Though the problem remained, he was still powerful and he did not get away if this man would not allow it.

In this very moment, Ganondorf felt how the man laid his arm around his neck and over his shoulder. “Do you know this?” he asked in his cold manner, dangerously nearby. Ganondorf lacked the strength to answer, but he lifted down his head a little to see the thing the man hold in his two hands. There he looked into the empty eyes of the mask he had carved. A skull with two large horns.

“At first I thought you made this mask for yourself. But after I had spent another thought on it and the carnival the people were blathering about, I concluded it’s rather a present for some special persons. A present from a deeply caring son,” said the man, but even though his voice became calmer with an undertone of sentiments, on him, it sounded even scarier. “It’s for the two old women I met at the shop, isn’t it? Let me guess, even though they carry another bloodline, they still cared for this young boy like it was their own son. They rose him, trained him, they even taught him their deepest secrets but they also consoled him when needed. It did not matter where, when or even what, they always accompanied him in every part of his life, staying right behind his back. Isn’t it this way?”

Ganondorf felt how his throat dried up. The man reached a point where he was not only frightening but downright scary. “How... how do you know?” asked Ganondorf fearfully. “Have you observed us?”

“You should listen for I told you,” responded the man harshly while he slid carefully with his hand over the mask. “Though you’re insignificant compared to me, you’re still my shadow. However, my mothers mastered the magic of fire and ice. Unlike yours who only kid around with alchemy.”

Though it enraged Ganondorf when somebody talked the work of his mothers down, he swallowed up his upcoming wrath. It would not help him. This man had demonstrated him very well that he had no chance against him.

“Then you’re a sorcerer of fire and ice?” asked Ganondorf not because of interest but to keep the conversation going. He did not want to know what crazy ideas this man got when silence broke out between them.

“No, these are only toys,” laughed the man in such a sinister way that it gave Ganondorf another chill. “But I must admit those arts can be quite entertaining if you want to show some pesky amphibians who’s the master. I froze them together with their worthless domain in eternal ice. You must know, no one opposes me unpunished,” explained the man in a spiteful manner before he turned the mask in his hands around. To Ganondorf’s surprise, he did not see the inside but stared into a small, whirling vortex of purple particles.

“But otherwise, I prefer the secrets of the black arts. You probably are unable to gasp their true power, because it doesn’t come from its destructive nature, but its manipulative one. There is nothing more satisfying than turning your enemies against their own lines and destroy their pathetic remains afterwards while they’re drown into despair.” The man grinned mischievously before he added in an arrogant manner, “There is no need why I myself should waste my own powers or that of my own army for scum that can erase themselves before my very eyes.”

At this point, Ganondorf truly wished that he had not even asked at all. Even though he had not witnessed those atrocities himself, alone the way he spoke about living beings made him even more disgusting. So cold-hearted, even evil, as if they meant nothing to him.

“What… just what are you?” asked Ganondorf with a trembling voice. This man could not truly be a human with this despite lingering inside him.

The man’s cold smile stayed when he responded, “You certainly are curious. However, you know that curiosity can be deadly? But I like your attitude. And to answer your question, I’m the Warlord of the Gerudo and the Emperor of Hyrule. However, most beings fear me as the Great King of Evil.”

Ganondorf did not know what to say, his throat entirely dried up. Normally he would have brought out in laughter if someone called himself this way, but with this one here, it only left a cold and cruel impression. That man made it very clear by now that he was not only snapped, he was a callous, yet powerful megalomaniac, who would annihilate everyone that approached him the wrong way. Terrifying. Just terrifying. And out of all, he was the one who must have met this madman. If he had just stayed home after he had felt the presence in his room. It should have been enough of a warning, he so foolishly ignored.

“But time is running out, my shadow. I’ve wasted enough of it with talking. You should witness my powers by yourself.” Without any other forewarning, the man grabbed Ganondorf on his neck. Reflexively, he hunched his shoulders and reached for the arm of the attacker, but the grasp was too strong. However, the man had not finished. With his other hand, he pressed the mask remorselessly against Ganondorf’s face.

The moment the mask touched his skin, it felt like a foreign force was entering his body and was spreading all over it, leaving behind a pain in every muscle it advanced. It was gruesome. Just gruesome as if it wanted to tear him apart from the inside.

Ganondorf kicked and punched against the man with every bit of his remaining strength. It was a fight for life and there was nothing else he could think about at the moment than freeing himself.

But the man, he was powerful. Too powerful. His strength was far beyond that of a mortal being. Just with his bare two hands, he held him without even breaking a sweat. There was no escape. There was no escape from the fate that awaited him.


	3. Part III – The Curse of the Mask

Ganondorf reached the point where his body was unable to resist anymore. The pain was overpowering and most of his senses failed him. He felt the prickling feeling that came when he was on the edge of losing his consciousness. It was over. Just over.

The second before everything faded to black, the man let go. But without his support, he lacked the strength to hold his position and fell backwards against the tree. There, he did not move a single muscle, with his breath flat and hectic while a sharp pain hammered remorselessly against his head. However, besides the trouble, it meant also something else. He was still alive.

Slowly Ganondorf recovered his absent mind and regained his senses. He noticed then that his field of vision was restricted due to the mask. Yet his body was still weakened and hurt, making it impossible for him to move his arms to take the mask off. Though when he starred at his legs, something other felt uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.

It took him another second before he realized the reason: He did not wear his clothing anymore. Yet they felt familiar because there was another one on whom he had seen this kind of armor before. And this did not appeal his liking. Not at all.

Carefully Ganondorf lifted up his head, paying attention that he did not worsened his headache, which took quite an effort. In the distance, he could see the man, staying with his back towards him.

“I’m pleased with you. Very pleased to be precise. All the others on whom I tried this dark magic, they failed,” said the man while he turned around with an ugly smile on his lips. “And died, full of pain. But you’re my shadow, I would’ve been more than disappointed if you were as well such a weakling like those lowlifes.”

From one second to another, the pain faded away and Ganondorf regained the control over his body. He immediately grabbed for the mask and tried to pull it off. But it did not move. Not in the slightest. It felt like it had manifested itself to his face into his flesh.

Fear and anger reached Ganondorf’s mind and it was hard to keep them at bay. But he knew it would not help him to either panic or go on a rampage. He intended to ask the man what he had done to him but he did not. Because he could not speak. The mask restricted it.

“Well then, my shadow. Now do what shadows are supposed to do. Follow me,” demanded the man in his cold manner. “There’s still a duty awaiting you and I have to return to my kingdom myself.”

Ganondorf did not react. He did not even care for his words. His hands still encompassed the mask, desperately trying to get it off while his mind still could not comprehend what had happened to him. It could just not be true. It just could not.

However, to his own horror, he stood up and moved towards the man without hesitation. Ganondorf felt how it feed his fear even further when he tried to act against it but achieve nothing. As a silent observer he had to witness how his own body denied him, controlled by an outer force. The will of that man. It just did what he had ordered, just like a puppet which followed the order of his master.

The sinister smile and cold laugh burnt into Ganondorf’s mind when he bowed down before that man. “I know you still remain your full consciousness. But you should know, your body is mine, entirely. What I say will be done without hesitation. And there is only one thing I desire, yet a very important one.” The man held his arm in the air and a purple vortex appeared, before it manifested into a trident. He held it towards Ganondorf and even though he did not want to take it, his right arm reached out to grab it.

“Your only duty is to protect the treasure of the forest temple by any means necessary. End the life of everyone that is foolish enough to desire it and to defy me. Nothing else despite this task matters to you from now on. This is the sole purpose of your life. Remember that.” The man turned around before he added in a very menacing manner, “And you should not disappoint me. Even you, my shadow, just should not.”

* * *

The battle with the young man had gotten intense while Ganon had recalled the events that led to his cursed fate. The attacks of the trident which was filled with the evil magic of his master… the one who desired to free this temple, he was able to overcome them. He was even able to reflect them. Certainly, this man was someone truly special together with the sword he wielded. He had never seen anything like that before. And possibly he would never afterwards.

At one time, the man found a weak spot in his defense. Ganon hovered over him in the air to make it impossible to reach him, but when the man had ran towards him, he smashed the magical ball sooner back than he had expected. Though he tried to defend himself and reflect it with his trident, it was too late. The magic fully engulfed him, forcing his body to its limit. He could not hold himself anymore midair and crashed down on the ground.

Ganon’s body tried to recover and continue the fight, but the man had already rushed towards him, slicing his swords through his body. The pain was intense and one strike sent him flying a few meters backwards. But he could not scream, even if he wanted to. Not in pain, not for mercy, not for anything. The mask still silenced him, making him appear like a soulless phantom.

Lying on the ground, his body unable to perform any movements, Ganon watched how the man slowly walked towards him with the dangerous glare of killing in his eyes.

The end was near, but even though he could not suppress the fear of death, he knew that this man was his salvation. And he was more than thankfully for it even if he could not express it. If he landed the mortal blow, he would break the curse. Of course it equaled his death, but it was much more preferable than the life to which he was bounded by now. A puppet with a full consciousness that witnessed every atrocity it committed without a chance to prevent it.

Once the man almost reached him, making his sword ready to end the battle and slice it through the stomach of his enemy, Ganon felt how a different power surrounded him. It lifted his motionless body up into the air, out of the reach of the man who looked enraged up to him.

And then he heard it. The hateful laughter. This gruesome hateful laughter before he saw how a black hole opened on the ground. At the same time, a prickling feeling spread through his body which soon changed into a slightly burning pain. Ganon, in his motionless condition, guessed that not the man would bring his life to an end, but his own master. Though it did not matter. As long as the curse would come to an end, he did not care who would bring the capital sentence to him. As long as it would be executed, that is.

When he felt how satisfaction entered his mind, he heard his master, who spoke with the man, saying spitefully, “What a worthless creature that ghost was. I will banish it to the gap between dimensions.”

Ganon did not trust his own ears. From one second to another, his hopes entirely crashed for despair. “No! Just no! This can’t be! It can’t! Please, don’t do it! Please!” he screamed even though it was only in mind. Finally, when he thought everything had come to an end, he should not get killed but banished? Meaning it still was not over? He still had to endure being bounded? No, this could not be. This could not. It just could not. Was he even denied to die to finally end the suffering?

The pain was running through his veins when the black hole beneath him widened. It felt like his body was to be torn apart. “Why? Why can’t you let me die? Or just let me go? If you want to banish and get rid of me anyway, why can’t you just send me back to where I belong? To my world? To Termina? To my home?” It was the only thing he could think about. His only desire. Even though he had no hopes it would be heard or even become true.

However, to his surprise, he, and only he, heard the voice of his master, “You still remember? Besides all the years of isolation?” Though, after a short pause, it turned into a hateful laughter that echoed through his head. “That’s a surprise. Guess you’re at least mentally stronger than I gave credit to you. But you misunderstood one thing. Again. You’re still my shadow and belong to no one else but me. I do whatever I want to you, for as long as I want.”

The voice fell silent. Ganon was dragged nearer to the hole and the pain increased to a degree where his senses began to fail him. But from one second to the next, it stopped and his master added in a thoughtful manner, “But I’ll be gracious to you. This and only this time. You want back to Termina? I’ll send you there. Because here or in between dimensions you’re worthless to me.”

Ganon could not believe the sudden change in heart of the evil king. It sounded a way too good to be true. He either must made a cruel joke or had something else in mind. Doubtfully, he stumbled, “You… you will? Really?”

“Oh, but of course. Even though I don’t care for you anymore after failing, the mask is still filled with my magic. Therefore with my will. The punishment for you to wreak havoc and being isolated and despised in your own fatherland is a far more suiting sentence instead of just being banished,” explained his master disdainfully. “And now live in hell until the end of your pathetic life for you have disappointed me.”

Ganon lacked any words to describe the horror that filled his mind. The irony that his own wish unwillingly worsened his fate was more than bitter. What he had done to the invaders of the forest temple was cruel enough, but thinking about he could do the same to the people of Termina he knew… He denied himself to finish this thought since it was a vision of absolute inhumanity.

But all his struggling and begging to just banish or kill him, they remained unheard by his master. Shortly after, he was absorbed into the hole that overpowered the physical limits of his body. Everything around him turned black.

* * *

It was dark. Pitch-black. But after a time, Ganondorf noticed it nonetheless. A gently wind which was whirling through his hair. Though it was not harsh, it was kind. The air carried warmth he had not felt for a long time, even filled with the voices of animalistic, living beings. An air incomparable with the one that blew remorselessly through the rifts of the forest temple.

Though once Ganondorf opened his eyes, he reflexively covered them with his arm and moaned silently in pain. The sun had burned right into them. His eyes were not used to its brightness anymore though he felt that alone its present made him feel a lot warmer inside. The sight of it, though painful, it was wonderful.

But because of his sudden movement, he noticed that his body was still in a bad condition due to the lost battle. He decided to take his time and remained lying there. However, when his eyes had familiarized themselves with the bright light, he at least could observe his environment. Wide and green fields. He knew them. These were the fields of Termina. Though under normal circumstances he would be overpowered with joy, the words of the evil king were still present within his mind. He could only hope that they would not become true. Only hope.

To his own surprise, he recovered his strength fast despite the serious wounds the man had inflicted on him. He assumed that it was the magic of the mask that was still a part of him. Yet he also felt how its influence had decreased since he was abandoned. It gave him hope that maybe one day the will of his master would vanish entirely.

When Ganondorf stumbled across the fields, he thought without ceasing about what he should do and especially where he should go. Getting in the near of any inhabitant of Termina might be too dangerous. Not for him, but for them.

Before he was able to consider his situation further, his eyes got sight of a group of travelers. At first, he intended to leave them alone, but from one moment to another, the mask reclaimed the control over his body. With the trident still being in his possession, the encounter with them ended in a massacre. He heard their screams, even more chilling than those he heard in the temple. It was gruesome because these people, they did not even know the cruel nature of the phantom of the evil king. For them, the attack came out of the blue. Even though they run for their lives, it was hopeless for them. They would follow the same fate of the other fallen.

Once the last one was covered in his own blood, Ganondorf regained his control. Speechless he stared at the battlefield in front of him, covered with their dead bodies, his own armor bathed in the blood of the innocent. Only barely he could remain standing.

Never felt he this sick. Never this grossed out. This was inhuman. Just inhuman. He was inhuman.

Besides his disgust, he knew, he could not stay. Not in this place. The next ones who would cross his path, they would join them in death. Even if he would voluntary turn himself in to the guards of the nearby Clocktown, he doubted they would be able to overpower him. Probably he would kill them as well as the other citizens, causing even more bloodshed than he already had.

In the end, the magic inhibited from his master, though weakened, was still far beyond that of mortals. Without any equivalent in this world as the challenger back at the forest temple, he was a danger for everybody. And he did not know of anybody that had the strength and courage of that said man.

It was clear. He had to stay away from any human being. Endure the isolation again, even the hate once they would find out who was responsible for this bloodshed. But hiding was the only possibility by now as long as he was not in full control of himself.

Without losing another thought, Ganondorf descended into the depth of the forest. Here he believed to stay isolated until either death would catch him or the curse of the mask would be broken.

Yet even to his own surprise, he was not alone. When he walked through the woods, lost in thoughts, suddenly something heavy crashed onto his shoulders. It forced him down on the knees. Soon afterwards, still on the ground, he heard someone spitefully giggling and when he turned his head into the direction of the laughter, he saw a small imp, accompanied by two fairies. They mumbled some words, probably about him, but they vanished before Ganondorf could react. He was too perplexed at this moment. That he had not recognized the imp was one thing, but that the mask did neither was another.

Even after the incident, Ganondorf met the imp, though it never lasted long and mostly ended in another prank this one played on him. But he did not care for it. Quite the opposite. Though most would call it an unpleasant contemporary and avoid its presence if possible, for him, it was a blessing to have someone around that spoke in his language without despise and the desire to slice him into pieces for what he had unwillingly done.

The imp and its two companions must have recognized as well that Ganondorf stayed in the woods besides their tricks and that he never intended to harm them. On one day, when he sat under a tree and gazed forlornly into the air, he heard the rustle of leaves. He believed that soon afterwards, a stone would crash on his head or anything else, but he saw how the three neared him without any mischievous doings. He watched them and once they were near enough, they asking him why he still stayed and did not run away like all the others before him.

Even though Ganondorf could not speak to them and share any of his thoughts, the imp which actually turned out to be a SkullKid, decided to befriend him over the time. It turned out that it, as well, felt lonely and neglected, just like him, due to its fondness of tricks. Though he was not sure if he should take it as an honor or not, it claimed that a silent companion was a good diversity to the chatting two sibling fairies that always stayed by its side.

The bond between a SkullKid and a human was very unusually, but for Ganondorf it meant everything. It had been far too long since anybody had cared for him without the desire to kill him. Additionally, the SkullKid seemed to feel comfortable around him. When the nights turned up, he often noticed how it came near to him, escaping the cold. But even at day, it liked to sit on his lap and play on panpipes. Proudly it had told him that it found the instrument one day in the Woods of Mystery because a wanderer must have lost it. It wished that one day, he would play on it as well once he had decided to take the mask off.

Ganondorf could not answer but he felt how the memories of his old days entered his mind. Days that had long since gone. However, he still had hopes that they might return. He himself might not be able to break the curse, yet he could think of one other man who possible was able to do it.

The man that defeated him back in the forest temple. Most likely he was not only skilled and courageous enough to beat him, but also the man that was responsible for his whole misery. And he believed that the day on which his master would be brought down to his knees, he would be released from the bond, hopefully forever.

However, even if he ever got free of the mask again, he could not say if it was possible for him to ever return to his normal life again after all the things he had seen and done himself. But even if he could not, he knew that he had a friend that stood by his side. And he would as well.

In the end, despair would not overtake him. Though it was true that the mask had turned him into a monster, he must remember for his own sake that he was not one. Deep in his mind, he always remained the Ganondorf of Termina, the alchemist at the potion shop.

He was not a monster. He was not. The true one was the Ganondorf of Hyrule, who ironically hid behind a mask of a human. But he was certain that one day his true inner self would turn to the outside and reveal the monster resting inside him. And that this one would be slain by the man clad in green.

**The End of ‘Phantom of the Mask’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter story based on the question why Ganondorf wasn't seen in the world of Termina. But I only noticed half-way that this isn't working out timeline-wise since this story takes place in the Adult Timeline and Majora's Mask is part of the Child’s one... Pfff…
> 
> Fortunate for me, this here isn't a theorizing area but one for creative writing. In the end, I was just fond of the idea of Phantom Ganon actually being the Termina counterpart of Ganondorf who was abducted by the Hyrulian one. And Termina Ganondorf is just a really interesting concept on himself, I think about using him again in (more lighthearted) stories in the future. At least if I get a good idea, that is. ^^”
> 
> Thanks for reading and I would be happy if you leave me your thoughts or any other kind of feedback (be it positive and/or negative). It would really appreciate if you would. :)


End file.
